oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia Gerald
Emilia Gerald is the first Princess of the Kingdom of Egron, and the second in line for the throne behind her brother, William Gerald. History "It is my birthright to help lead our people into an age of peace and prosperity. Egron protects." Emilia Gerald was born to House Gerald, as the second child born to the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Egron. Due to this, Emilia Gerald has led a privileged life, but it hasn't stopped her from attempting to prove herself. From a young age, Emilia was harshly tutored in the subjects her parent's chose for her. At first, they were etiquette befitting a Princess of the Kingdom, knowledge of Nobility and knowing her place as a woman, but the more she crept onto the training fields with the Knights, the more they began to realize she wouldn't settle for being an ordinary girl, and by her Mother's urging, she was allowed to begin tutoring towards other subjects befitting a Warrior. She took the same classes her older brother did when he was being tutored; martial, war, nobility, soldiering, faith, religion, and many other's, with one exception: Magic. Emilia had her mother's affinity for magic and finesse, and her father's love of combat and war. Thus, she was well suited to the life of a Warrior-Princess of House Gerald. Although she primarily fought and practiced with other noble children, in particular, that of Penelope Rose, she grew up alongside many other knightly children who also wanted to be knights, giving her a solid basis for what would eventually become her own personal retinue of Knights and Soldiers to call upon. As time went on, Emilia participated in raids on bandit encampments, meeting other Nobility as potential marriage prospects, and learning more about the world. Thanks to her status as a Princess, and a second born child at that, she wasn't particularly pressured to find a husband and settle down, which was good for her, as it allowed her to expand on her knowledge of the world and her pursuit of magic and martial knowledge. Her knowledge would become valuable when the Third Orc War began, and despite the wishes of her parents, she was on the frontlines of the war, and participated in many battles. She honed her craft, and used her presence to bolster her troops. As a Paladin of Sarenrae, she bathed her foes in cleansing flame with one hand, and healed her allies, soldiers and surrendering foes with the other. After the war was ended, and many individuals left to go help form colonies on the new planet discovered, Emilia stayed behind to help stabilize the region of Londorwin, and help rebuild the places ruined by war. She became known as a woman of kindness and mercy amongst the orcs of Londorwin, and made friends with many of the women and children there, even with fewer men left. Between this time, and her renown of having lead many men and women to victory, and to the light in the war, she found herself summoned to Nirvana, and was given a brief, yet personal audience with her Goddess, Sarenrae. It is unknown what was discussed, as Emilia is tight-lipped about it, but what is known is that Sarenrae chose her for an important mission, and she was selected as a Suzerain, and pointed towards The Golden Crusade. She has taken her retinue of Knights and other's who would follow of both Sarenrae and Iomedae, and led them to the new world for a glorious Crusade. Personality "I am a defender of the weak, and healer of the sick. Sarenrae's flame shall cleanse away evil, and heal wounds while I am here!" * Charismatic * Intelligent * Caring * Kind * Protective * Focused * Redeemer Emilia Gerald is of royal birth, and her upraising gives her a unique perspective and ability to command men and women. She is incredibly charismatic, but has a forceful and overbearing personality; exactly like her mother in many ways, she acts motherly and affectionate towards her followers, and sees the potential for good in other's who have not commited horrendous acts of evil. Despite being a devout worshiper of Sarenrae, Emilia is particularly martially inclined and is known as a brutal combatant. She shows no mercy to those of an evil variety whenever she combats them, unless they surrender, and does not offer chances for them to surrender unless they appear as though they want one. If she fights against someone who is not evil, or otherwise appears under duress, she more readily attempts to help them. In addition, Emilia does not abide by anyone - friend or foe - attacking innocents or surrendering individuals. If she believes there is a chance for redemption, she expects her allies to do the same, and considers allies and individuals who kill surrendering enemies or weakened enemies to be enemies of life, and often reprimands them - personally or otherwise. She tolerates no cowing of the weak and will take a stand against it at all points. Physical Appearance Emilia is, in a word, beautiful. Although both of her parents were born with brown hair, and all of her siblings were born with brown or black hair. Not Emilia though; she was born with a glorious, golden head of hair, and bright, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. In many ways, she has been compared to the Egronian depiction of Sarenrae, which is just that: A woman with golden hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. Outside of her armor, Emilia is a fan of a more feminine appearance, often clad in dresses of the usual Egronian colors of blue and gold, and when in battle, she wears a gleaming set of plate that seems to shimmer in and out of existence, but feels all too real when her foes strike it. Although she often uses an enormous lance that acts as both a lance and a spear while she wields it, she is also skilled with a scimitar, often using it to deadly effect when facing foes she believes must be defeated harmlessly. Friends & Foes Aspirations Combat Style Emilia is a lancer, first and foremost. She is an expert rider, and skilled at handling many different species of animals. She has been extensively trained in fighting from horseback, gryphonback, and even dragon back. She is experienced with a lance, but also skilled in use of the scimitar, the favored weapon of her deity, Sarenrae. Despite her martial inclination, Emilia is also a very well experienced spellcaster, primarily focusing upon giving spells that enhance her allies abilities, or healing them. Her favored mount is a gorgeous white mare, named Arcturia, bred from a long line of powerful warstallions who had served her family and the Kingdom of Egron for generations. Her mare was practically raised with her from birth, the two having an inseparable bond. Her key weapon is a gift from the vaults of Egron; a transforming weapon that switches between that of a scimitar, a lance, and a spear, allowing her to do as she feels is necessary to handle her foes.Category:Player Characters